poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tirek's arrival at the Canterlot castle/Discovering the truth
Here's when Tirek comes to Canterlot castle in Thomas' Place as a Prime. Mako: GUYS!!!!!! Sharky: What is it? Mako: You won't beleive it! Tirek's has eaten so many crystals, that's he now 32ft in height! And he wants to use the Matrix of Leadership to bring back Megatrain's army!! T.C.: Tirek wants to what?! Mako: USE THE MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP TO BRING BACK MEGATRAIN'S ARMY!!! Ratchet: The Matrix? Quagmire: Why the Matrix, Mako? Mako: Do I have to ask twice?! Gustis: Because the Matrix is like a key. Vanellope: We can't let him get it. Pincher comes racing in Pincher: He's coming here! Tirek is coming to the castle! Hugs: What?! But the Princesses aren't involed in this! Pincher: I know, but Mr. Stupid Monkey head thinks they have the Matrix. Spongebob: Only a Prime can weild the Matrix. Pincher: I knew that, but he doesn't. We've got to gaurd the Princesses! view Tirek coming Cleveland: Here he comes! Joe: Block the doors! do so Mucker: Wait a minute! Even with all this, he'll still be able to break through! We've gotta get our weapons ready! Spongebob; out his revolvers I'm ready! comes in Tirek: Knock, knock! Spongebob: shooting Tirek Tirek: AH! the rest of our heroes join in too Tirek: AAAHH!!! AAAAAHHHH!! Peter: kicking Tirek Road house! him again repeats saying "road house" Tirek: Wait, can I just talk to the Princesses? AAAHHH!! Uray: Only if you swear, not to pull any tricks. Rattlesnake Jake: And if ya' do, we'll send ya straight down ta' Hell! Tirek: Okay, okay! starts walking up to them, with our heroes following close behind with their guns on him Skyla, Yuna and Snowdrop: Tirek! Princess Luna: her wings in front of the young fillies It's okay girls, stay behing us. Princess Celestia: What do you want Tirek? Shining Armor: Are you here to get us? Tirek: No, I just want you to hand it to me. Cadance: Hand what? Zip: whispering He thinks the Princesses have the Matrix. Tirek: You know what I mean, hand it to me. out his hand Princess Luna: I'm afraid you've got the wrong beings, we don't have the Matrix. Tirek: Don't be ridiculous, I know you do. Yuna: put from her mother's side and steps forward You heard my mother! They don't have the Matrix! You stupid monkey, horse thing, only a Prime can weild the Matrix not my Mama or my aunt! Tirek: Nice try, now..... Wait, what? Yuna: You heard me! Only a Prime can weild the Matrix not my Mama or my aunt! Tirek: dumbfonded You mean, I came all this way, to the wrong ones? Optimus Prime: Yeah! his Ion blaster at Tirek Only a Prime can weild the Matrix, you stupid thing! Tirek: Alright then, give me the Matrix. Optimus Prime: his chest to reveal nothing Tirek: inside the opening Where is it? Where's the Matrix? Optimus Prime: I'm not telling you. brings him arm up and deploys his energy sword and points it at Tirek's neck You are not getting that army, nor am I giving the location of the Matrix! Tirek: Megatron Oh, so unwise. freezes him Squidward: Who turned up the AC? gasp Optimus! Optimus' leg Oh no! This is terrible! Sargeant Calhoun: Time to take down this thing! out his assult rifle and starts shooting Tirek our heroes join in too. Meanwhile, the Miner Trains evaguate the Princesses and carry Optimus out Tirek: GRAAAAHHHH!!!! a giant magic beam at our heroes blast sends a sjockwave out which sends them all flying Everyone: WHOA!!!! on the floor Tirek: Stupid dog and his friends. he turns to where the Princesses were Huh? Where'd they go? Oh well. he notices a flag with a picture of Thomas with the Autobots logo The blue tank engine's a Prime? Perfect, now to get the Matrix! races out of the castle Twilight: herself Oh no, Thomas is in trouble. Applejack: Oh, what are we gonna do y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is.. THE... WORST..... POSSIBLY.... THING!!!! What? I really mean it this time! Zip: We've got to get to Ponyville before Tirek does! Spongebob: We'll use the secret way! all run up to a rock with a secret door on it and race into it, then they all come out from another rock just outside Ponyville Spongebob: I knew this secret rock tunnel would come in handy! Sargeant Calhoun: Alright, let's split up and find that tank engine! Some of you go that way, and some of you go this way! group splits up and while the Princesses race one way on their own Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes